


Old Jokes, New Lyrics

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, brothers with secret codes, lmaoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Genji and Hanzo Shimada have been allies far longer than their tenure with Overwatch. When Genji gets captured, Hanzo goes in after him.Hanzo just wishes his little brother wasn't going to be the death of his dignity after all of this is over.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Old Jokes, New Lyrics

Hanzo stopped cold as the lazy notes of cybernetic humming reached him in the rafters. He clicked his com twice, heralding absolute silence.

Genji swung his legs and looked over at the interrogator when he walked in. Behind his face plate he smiled brightly and added lyrics just to piss this guy off. 

\- 

"Han, what is it? Did you find Genji? Two clicks yes, one click no." 

Two clicks. 

"Think we can get him?" 

One click. 

"Guards?" 

Two clicks. 

"People with him?" 

Two clicks. 

"Shit." 

Jesse tilted his hat backwards in thought and tapped his foot. 

"You got visuals?" 

One click. He sighed. 

"Audio?" 

Two clicks. At least that was something. 

"Your locator on?" 

Two clicks. 

"Silence it, I'm comin' in." 

One click. Okay... He looked over his shoulder as Soldier walked into the room. 

"What've we got, McCree?" He growled. 

Jesse sighed and rubbed his brow with one thumb. 

"Well, Hanzo slipped in _alone_ and has audio on Genji but has shut down verbal coms. 

"Great." 

"Yep." 

The older operative's glove clenched around the handle of his blaster in barely restrained frustration. 

The comm clicked twice to get their attention. 

"Han y'gotta get somewhere where you can tell us somethin'. I can use Deadeye to see what you do, but if you're on a building I ain't riskin' it." 

One click. 

Jesse's shoulders stiffened as his own frustration began to mount. What was he seeing over there? 

\- 

"No, nii-chan listen! It's foolproof!" A young Genji trailed behind his brother, babbling at him about their newest 'secret code'. 

"Genji..." The elder whirled to face his brother while walking backwards. "I am not going to sing in public just to help you get out of chores!" 

"So hum then!" 

Hanzo sighed and caved. Genji's big brown eyes and dopey smile won him over as soon as he made the mistake of facing him. 

"Fine. But no Sentai Ranger." 

"Awwwwwww come on!" 

"No!" 

\- 

It had been _years_ since Genji had had to remember the third opening to Sentai Ranger, and to be honest he only really recalled it because he heard it in Hanzo's voice the one time he had kept Genji from losing his life at the other end of a guard's lightning stick. 

"We only use lyrics when it's really, like _super_ important." He had wheedled. His brother's brow had relaxed in a way that told him he'd won. 

"Then should we have a pre-established tracklist?" 

Genji had felt himself beaming. 

"Way ahead of ya'!" 

Hanzo had rolled his eyes as Genji fished a piece of paper from his pocket. 

\- 

Hanzo stood above a hanging fluorescent light, tucked safely against a girder and in the shadows when the words hit him. 

Fuck. 

He climbed higher. 

\- 

"Jesse, they are Shimadas." 

Everyone in control central paled. 

"Babe, how do you know?" 

"Genji and I...have a secret code of sorts." 

"Why are we only finding this out now?!" Soldier fumed. 

"Still, Jack." Angela reached a shaky hand to rest on her old friend's arm. His fists flexed open and closed but he said nothing more. 

"So...We ain't leavin' Genj in there with 'em, it's only a matter of time before they figure out who he is." 

Hanzo sighed over the comms. 

"He can keep his secret, I assure you." 

The singing stopped and he tensed, unseen to the control room a country away. 

-

Genji rolled his shoulders and began whistling once the grilling had stopped and his captor swung on his heel and left. 

"And shut it up!" The frustrated man snapped at the guard. 

\- 

"Jesse he is in danger. I am going in." 

"Shimada!" 

"Hanzo-!" Angela reached out fruitlessly to stop the operative. Jesse reached out and blocked the older man's wide chest from getting any closer to the security feeds. 

"We don't even have a read on you, beautiful." 

"Good. Then they do not either." 

"Yeah. You got a plan?" 

Hanzo tested the tip of a sonic arrow and grimaced. 

"No. We will plan as I go." 

He slung his weapons over his shoulder and stood. "And I will require silence so that I may hear his answers." 

Jesse nodded. 

"Alright partner, this is your show." 

"Do not remind me, Cowboy." 

Now what did that mean? 

\- 

Hanzo leaped from the point he had been perched on for his check-in and fell the twelve feet that would get him back indoors through the skylight. 

Landing in a roll he grit his teeth and began to sing. 

Genji perked up and changed his tune. 

Soldier fell into the empty seat beside Jesse. Finding out your stoic coworker sings songs from your childhood will do that to a man. 

Jesse's eyes widened at the music as it bounced from track to track seemingly at random but as other voices filtered in he settled into grim determination. 

"Tell Lena to get ready." He narrowed his eyes. 

Winston shook himself from the shock and easy stupor the archer's musical voice put him into, even on the rapid syllables of Japanese. 

"Duck!" The archer yelled in Japanese before the comm made a whistling noise and crashed into metal. 

"Check the cell block feed, Jesse. We are here." Genji's voice came through the speakers breathlessly over the thwip of arrows finding bodies. 

The cowboy's grin turned feral as he swiped a knob and set a cigar between his teeth. 

"I gotcha partner." 

"Good! How does my butt look?" The green ninja did a little shimmy at the camera on the wall. 

Jesse snorted. 

"Yer six is about to get swarmed with suits, friend." 

"Thanks." Genji's chin clipped down in a nod and he took off like a gymnast about to begin a set. 

Hanzo flung his brother's weapons to him like a lance, cutting through the air in time for the ninja to snatch the blades from the air and begin slicing a path of silver and neon through black, crisp suits. 

Fighting beside his brother was always surprisingly like their training days. Where one would duck the other would strike, where Genji would leap, Hanzo would roll. Both men hummed with the ancient spirits that thirsted to be freed and to protect their charges, but the ex-yakuza princes kept those last resorts under their skin. 

"Can you two last until Lena pops over?" 

Genji laughed, high and musical. 

"Jesse we could take the tube at this point and not get caught!" A grumble from Hanzo sounded in the distance and Genji replied with "Well it's true!". 

"Hey!" Genji's voice cut in again in time for the communicator to muffle and rustle before the GPS was activated. 

Jesse leaned back, able to let a touch of tension out now that he at least knew where the brothers were now. 

"You couldn't wait until that was out of my ear?" 

Jesse chuckled. Being around Hanzo made his friend act like the twenty-something he had been when they had last spent quality time together. It was as amusing as it was healing. Genji could meditate and speak zen as much as he liked, but Jesse felt better when there were flickers of the kid he knew. 

\- 

"I cannot believe you still know the words to that song." Hanzo grit out around the alcohol pad Ana was grinding into his cuts as subtle payment for going out alone. 

Genji chuckled as Angela ran tests on his suit. 

"And you said no Sentai Ranger." 

"Genji I could-" His jaw clicked closed as he thought about for threats. A dark grin took over his features as Genji paled. "Have your new friends seen you dance yet, brother?" 

The medics looked up quickly, eyes bouncing between the brothers. Hanzo never sounded saccharine. 

Genji's open features held domestic horror. 

"Hanzooooo, nooooo." He tried to flop over as he whined for his brother, but the vent tubes on his shoulder kept him upright. 

"Genji, yes." Hanzo's hand hovered over his phone, Jesse being on speed dial. 

"Nooooo." He whined. 

"Yeeess..." Hanzo smirked and hit the button. 

Genji straightened up in horror. 

"Hanzo you can't-" 

"You brought up Sentai Ranger season 3. As a man of nearly forty." 

Genji stilled and his eyes glittered. 

"I never said it was season 3, brother."


End file.
